Un peu de tendresse
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Un peu de tendresse et d'amour, ça ne fait jamais de mal, bien au contraire, ça ne fait même que du bien. Encore faut-il pouvoir en trouver. Itachi, lui, sait où en trouver. PWP – OS - UA – Yaoi (HxH) - NaruIta


Titre : Un peu de tendresse

Genre : **PWP** – OS - UA – Yaoi (HxH)

Pairing : Naru/Ita

Warning : Lemon !

Crédits : Les personnages sont la propriété de leur créateur, qui n'est pas moi mais M. Kishimoto. snif.

Note de l'auteur : Pas de Beta Lecture ni de Beta Correction donc des fautes, pardon.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Un peu de tendresse

Itachi regarda sa montre et fit une pile bien nette des papiers qu'il était en train de compiler sur son bureau. Son frère entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Lui jetant un regard vif, il lui demanda sans s'embarrasser de fioritures : « Tu pars déjà ? ».

Itachi lui rendit son regard sombre et hocha silencieusement la tête. "Hn" finit il par répondre.

Il ferma les tiroirs de son bureau, éteignit son ordinateur et récupéra sa veste de costume qui était sagement posée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- C'est rare pour un drogué de boulot comme toi de partir de si bonne heure.

- Je te signale que tu es exactement pareil, Otouto. Toi aussi tu devrais lever le pied de temps en temps. dit Itachi tout en enfilant sa veste, lorgnant son reflet dans la grande baie vitrée de son bureau pour vérifier sa mise.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? lui rétorqua son frère avec une petite moue légèrement boudeuse, sentant une pointe de jalousie le tarauder.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines et à peine rosée d'Itachi qui repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses épaules. Il regarda longuement son frère qui s'était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit une petite pichenette au milieu du front.

- Bonne Soirée, Sasuke. lui dit-il enfin, avant de passer devant lui pour remonter le couloir et atteindre enfin l'ascenseur.

Sasuke soupira et quitta la pièce. Il en ferma la porte avec un claquement sec, tout en se frottant pensivement le front, observant le dos de son frère qui diminuait au fil de ses pas l'éloignant de lui. Itachi, l'inatteignable Itachi, son frère aux mille et un secrets qu'il ne rattraperait jamais. Sasuke serra les dents, espérant que son grand frère, son idole, n'était pas en train de se jeter tête baissée dans une nouvelle histoire qui le briserait, le rendant encore plus sombre et triste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sasuke pouvait très exactement dire quand Itachi était en couple et quand il ne l'était pas, tout comme quand ses rencontres et ses histoires de cœur se terminaient et la plus part du temps pas vraiment bien, ce qui était un lieu plus que commun chez lui. Même si il n'en parlait jamais, Sasuke savait deviner les expressions discrètes à peine apparentes, les cernes gris sous ses yeux tout aussi noirs que les siens, et ce que son regain de volonté à s'oublier dans le travail à certaines périodes cachait.

Il espérait juste que cette fois, son frère ne souffrirait pas trop. Il avait l'air de vraiment s'impliquer une fois de plus et Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi en penser pour le moment. Son frère si fier, ne s'ouvrirait pas à lui de toute manière. L'amour : être avec quelqu'un faisait trop souvent souffrir. Lui même avait renoncé à tout ça. Sasuke soupira encore et se réinstalla devant son ordinateur, reprenant là où il les avait laissés chiffres et autres tableaux de gestion de la grosse compagnie familiale qu'ils géraient tous les deux depuis la mort de leurs parents.

Itachi conduisit vite sa berline sportive, une Maserati noire dernier cri, surfant dans les rues de la ville. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et était déjà terriblement en retard. Un sourire en coin glissa sur sa bouche. Son frère ne se douterait jamais qu'"elle" s'appelait Naruto, et qu'"elle" n'avait vraiment rien de féminin. Un nouveau tournant dans sa vie amoureuse, un tournant qui finalement s'avérait totalement surprenant, mais au combien satisfaisant.

Son frère ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre et Itachi n'avait pas vraiment envie de partager ça avec lui. Il aimait beaucoup son petit frère, mais il y avait des choses dans sa vie qui ne regardaient que lui. Il avait vécu nombre d'histoires décevantes avec des femmes, toutes avares de beauté, de richesse, de célébrité et de pouvoir. Il en avait eut assez et s'était bien décidé à en finir avec tout ça... jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Naruto...

Son cœur battit plus vite. Naruto et ses yeux d'un bleu si brillant, Naruto et sa peau gorgée de soleil, Naruto et son grand sourire, Naruto et sa gentillesse et sa franchise, son idiotie et son innocence aussi... Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, le jeune homme blond sortait aussi de relations catastrophiques qu'il avait enchaînées. "Il les attirait" comme il disait souvent en se moquant de lui même. A la différence d'Itachi, il avait déjà fait son coming out depuis longtemps et savait qu'il préférait les hommes. Mais même dans les relations homosexuelles, vouloir trouver sa moitié était aussi s'exposer à beaucoup de déboires.

Leur première rencontre avait été explosive et s'était transformée en un cinq à sept plus que torride. Naruto l'avait attiré dès le premier regard et une chose en avait entrainée une autre assez rapidement, Itachi se surprenant lui même de succomber aussi vite au charme envoutant d'un homme. Depuis, leur idylle ne faisait que grandir et se développer, devenant toujours plus intense et plus profonde.

Itachi ne savait pas où tout cela le mènerait, mais il avait envie d'y croire. C'était si bon de se sentir aimé et désiré pour soi et non pour son nom, sa fortune ou sa renommée. Il gara sa voiture dans le parking du petit immeuble sans prétention que son amant habitait. Il descendit, ferma sa voiture d'un simple clic sur le boitier électronique et retira ses lunettes de soleil qu'il remonta mécaniquement sur sa tête, empochant ses clefs et pressant le pas.

Il avait tellement hâte de le voir, tellement hâte d'être avec lui. Éprouver ce genre de sentiments à un tel degré d'intensité le déstabilisait, pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait, lui, Uchiwa Itachi, lui qui en temps normal restait maître de lui-même en toute circonstance. Il entra dans l'immeuble quelconque sans ascenseur et monta les escaliers, s'obligeant à agir avec calme et dignité alors que l'envie de les monter quatre à quatre le taraudait. Arrivé sur le pallier du dernier étage, il se dirigea vers la droite et frappa, presque trop fébrile, à la porte anonyme.

Naruto lui avait avoué qu'en temps normal, ce n'était pas lui le seme, en tout cas dans aucune de ses relations précédentes, et il avait proposé franchement à Itachi de tester si il le souhaitait et de voir ce que ça donnait dans l'autre sens, car le bien être de son amant lui tenait à cœur. Itachi avait sourit discrètement à la proposition maladroite et l'avait embrassé pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa diatribe. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'étaient les relations entre hommes avec Naruto, il n'avait pas spécialement envie que les choses changent. Il vivait très bien leur relation telle qu'elle était.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son blond tout sourire qui l'accueillit avec un "bienvenu à la maison", réchauffant un peu plus le cœur d'Itachi. Le brun entra dans le petit appartement chaleureux et accueillant, décoré avec simplicité. Il se défit de ses chaussures et de sa veste tout en répondant à son amant sur ses questions concernant sa journée à demi mots. Il était tout simplement heureux d'être là.

Naruto arrêta son flot incessant de paroles et après un court instant reprit avec un regard inquiet alors qu'Itachi s'installait sur le canapé un peu élimé.

- est ce que tout va bien ?

Itachi le dévisagea et esquissa un sourire, plongeant dans l'océan de ces yeux si bleus braqués sur lui.

- Hn.

Naruto sembla se contenter de cette réponse, passa derrière le sofa et massa silencieusement les épaules tendues de son amant, mettant un point d'honneur à dénouer les muscles raidis. Itachi étouffa un soupir de bien être et posa sa main pâle sur l'une des mains bronzées qui le malaxait avec application, s'ingéniant à faire disparaître la tension accumulée.

- Mmh. Tu t'occupes trop bien de moi. finit il par dire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. rétorqua Naruto avec l'un de ses si brillants sourires alors qu'il déposait un baiser léger dans la nuque blanche à sa portée.

Itachi sentit son cœur fondre indiciblement et son torse se gonfler de chaleur.

- Je nous ai préparé un petit dîner un peu rapide, désolé. acheva Naruto.

- Des ramen, je suppose ? répondit Itachi amusé.

- On ne peut rien te cacher. dit le blond tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et tout en se déplaçant vers la cuisine dont il revint avec un plateau comportant deux bols du plat favoris du jeune homme et une théière fumante.

Il déposa son fardeau sur la table basse et Itachi en profita pour lui attraper le poignet et l'attirer vers lui. D'un geste souple, il glissa son autre bras autour de la taille de son amant alors qu'il nouait ses doigts aux siens et posait sa tête contre l'estomac ferme et plat.

- ça me convient très bien comme ça, souffla t'il dans les plis du t-shirt de couleur flashy qui sentait légèrement le tabac et l'odeur du magasin de tatouage où Naruto travaillait.

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Itachi avait décidé de se faire tatouer quelque chose sur son torse. Il était entré sur un coup de tête dans la petite échoppe, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait exactement ni où. Mais il voulait un tatouage, ça il en était sûr, et les dessins dans la devanture, dont un magnifique renard à neuf queues en noir et blanc, l'avaient attiré. Sa rencontre avec Naruto l'avait transformé, et de bien des manières. Il sentit la main de ce dernier glisser dans ses longs cheveux noirs puis un baiser sur son crâne.

Était ce mal de se sentir si bien avec une personne ? Était ce mal que ce soit un homme ? Sasuke ne serait sans doute jamais prêt à entendre que son frère ainé avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un autre homme. Itachi soupira profondément et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille masculine.

- Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda Naruto sur un ton empreint de tendresse, relevant vers lui le visage d'Itachi d'une main douce sous son menton.

Le blond se pencha doucement vers l'ainé Uchiwa et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres au quel son amant répondit.

- Peut être qu'on pourrait laisser le repas de côté pour l'instant, murmura le brun tout en glissant ses mains à la lisière du jean délavé, sous le tissu criard, entrant en contact avec la peau chaude et bronzée.

- Vraiment ? demanda Naruto, son souffle s'écrasant sur les joues d'albâtre de son vis à vis.

Le ton joueur n'échappa pas à Itachi qui embrassa de nouveau son compagnon avec un peu plus de passion.

- Vraiment. souffla t'il cherchant sa respiration en se séparant du blond.

Naruto lui sourit et l'embrassa encore, ses yeux si bleus pétillant de désir. Se hissant à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun, petit à petit, il défit la chemise de l'Uchiwa, l'en débarrassant avec entrain sans cesser de prendre possession de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de son palais.

Il caressa le torse à présent dénudé de ses paumes cuivrées, effleurant chaque muscle, chaque courbe du corps pâle et gracile. Itachi frissonna et se perdit dans les lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et leurs échanges enflammés, prenant ensuite le temps d'ôter à Naruto son t-shirt, ravi de l'alléger de l'objet trop voyant. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, mais étant donné ses goûts vestimentaires, ce qui seyait le mieux à son amant était sans conteste la nudité.

Le blond laissa ses doigts errer sur les deux cercles fins au dessin tribal à l'encre noire qui marquaient les biceps de son amant. Venu pour un simple tatouage il ne savait où, attiré par le coup de crayon de l'artiste, aujourd'hui Itachi était fier d'exhiber à son compagnon le corps que le tatoueur avait lui même marqué. Son dernier tatouage en date avait été un exemplaire de ce fameux renard à neuf queues sur son omoplate. Le dessin était relativement petit et n'arborait encore une fois que le noir comme seule couleur, mais il se détachait parfaitement sur sa peau blanche.

Itachi avait prit goût à la sensation de l'aiguille perforant sa peau et à la douleur sensible qui en découlait. Un tatouage après l'autre, Naruto avait déposé sa propre marque sur son épiderme. C'était une autre forme pour lui de renforcer le lien qui les unissait. Le brun élancé avait dû convaincre le jeune homme de ce qu'il voulait et où il le voulait. Ils avaient travaillés de longues heures ensemble sur les dessins.

L'artiste était bien trop respectueux pour imposer quoi que ce soit à ses clients et s'assurait toujours, plutôt deux fois qu'une, que leur envie n'était pas une passade, un phénomène de mode qu'ils suivaient, car le procédé était irréversible. Mais une fois décidé, Itachi s'était montré têtu et convainquant. Depuis, quand il se regardait dans une glace, il se sentait incroyablement sexy et désirable, un peu plus en paix avec lui même.

Maintenant, il arborait aussi quelques piercings discrets, artistiquement placés. Naruto était un orfèvre, jusque dans le design des bijoux qu'il avait fabriqué exprès pour son amant et l'Uchiwa se sentait précieux à ses yeux quand le regard azuré se posait sur lui et sur tous ces détails qui avaient contribué à tisser leur relation. Itachi n'était pas un bavard, il n'avait jamais vraiment su non plus comment exprimer ses sentiments, mais ce biais là lui avait permis de se faire comprendre et de transmettre la force de ce qu'il ressentait envers l'autre.

Le brun songea subrepticement à tout cela alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches pour que Naruto le débarrasse de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il se laissa allonger sur le canapé alors que son compagnon égarait ses lèvres sur son torse. Il sentit subrepticement le piercing sur la langue de son amant passer dans son cou et sur ses mamelons alors que ses doigts jouaient avec ses deux monts de chair sensibles ornés chacun d'une discrète barre en acier chirurgical et de petites boules incrustées de diamants d'un éclat rouge et brillant.

La respiration d'Itachi devint plus difficile et il étouffa un gémissement dans sa gorge. Son dos s'arqua sur les coussins du sofa fatigué sous le toucher savant de son partenaire qui connaissait chaque recoin de son corps et savait jouer sur lui des arpèges diaboliques qui le faisaient se tordre de délices torrides. Comme toujours, son corps semblait fondre entre les mains tannées par le soleil.

Naruto s'appliqua à embrasser, caresser et lécher le torse d'Itachi jusqu'à entendre une musique continue de soupirs et de gémissements lascifs. Il prit soin de masser les deux pointes durcies des mamelons brunâtres, les aspirants dans sa bouche de temps en temps, les câlinant avec sa langue humide, les mordillant tour à tour. Il redessina les abdominaux tendus et le nombril du brun, ses oreilles buvant délicieusement les sons emplis de plaisir que son amant laissait de plus en plus filtrer entre ses lèvres fines.

Naruto s'allongea tout contre Itachi et prit ses lèvres avec passion, coulant une main taquine entre les cuisses fermes, emprisonnant dans sa paume bronzée le sexe tendu de l'ainé Uchiwa qui eut de plus en plus de mal à se montrer réservé. Le blond sourit sulfureusement contre la peau d'albâtre de son amant et embrassa une épaule finement découplée et toute en muscles déliés sous l'épiderme délicat.

Itachi gémit plus intensément quand son amant commença à le masturber lentement, faisant glisser entre ses doigts son sexe dur et palpitant qui devint de plus en plus humide.

- Na... Naruto... souffla t'il, refermant ses poings sur le tissu du canapé.

- Je t'aime... murmura le tatoueur dans son oreille tout en suçotant le lobe.

L'homme si agréablement supplicié posa une main pale sur l'estomac couleur caramel qui arborait un tatouage tribal noir et en forme de soleil autour du nombril. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, son partenaire avait parfaitement compris.

Naruto souleva une cuisse pâle et glissa ses doigts tout contre l'intimité de son amant. Même si il en mourrait d'envie, il ne voulait pas prendre Itachi maintenant, et il ne se pardonnerait jamais de lui faire du mal. Ce dernier sentit les phalanges chaudes du blond le pénétrer doucement après avoir été longuement humectées de salive. Il se mordit les lèvres sous la sensation un peu inconfortable au début, mais son partenaire sut très vite lui faire oublier ce sentiment désagréable, intensifiant ses baisers et ses caresses.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand Naruto s'était débarrassé de son jean et de son slip, toujours était il que le blond était maintenant nu contre lui, son désir tout aussi fort que le sien. L'aîné Uchiwa laissa échapper un cri étranglé quand Naruto trouva sa prostate avec ses doigts, son corps se tendant comme un arc contre son amant sous le flot de sensations électriques de pur plaisir. Petit à petit, Itachi se sentit fondre dans l'orage sulfureux que Naruto déclenchait en lui et il lui demanda bientôt de le prendre dans un souffle coupable sans quoi il finirait bien par jouir.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et prit place entre les cuisses pâles, faisant finalement sien le corps transi et fébrile qu'il trouvait si incroyablement beau. Itachi noua ses bras autour du cou bronzé et se laissa porter par son amant vers les cieux du septième ciel, sentant au creux de ses reins la présence brulante du blond, uni à lui par leurs corps qui se répondaient dans la fièvre et la tempête de désir et de plaisir qui les ravageait.

Très vite la pression monta à une vitesse ahurissante, les mouvements de hanches de Naruto devenant toujours plus forts et plus profonds, Itachi croisant ses jambes autour de la taille bronzée et accompagnant au mieux les mouvements qui le pénétraient. Naruto grogna dans le cou blanc qu'il ne cessait de marquer de suçons, sentant une boule familière croitre dans ses reins et enflammer ses sens.

Il emprisonna dans sa main la virilité d'Itachi qu'il se mit à pomper avec vigueur, entrainant plus vite le brun vers sa chute dans l'oblivion de l'orgasme. L'être extatique entre ses bras ne résista pas bien longtemps et au milieu de ses cris et de ses gémissements lascifs, il finit par se crisper, s'accrochant à son amant alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche sur un cri muet que Naruto but littéralement à ses lèvres, sentant son estomac se couvrir de rubans d'une substance poisseuse. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de contempler le brun basculer dans l'extase.

Les parois de l'intimité de l'ainé Uchiwa convulsèrent violemment, emprisonnant dans un fourreau étouffant et humide le sexe de Naruto qui grogna sous la sensation puissante et délicieuse, se sentant littéralement retenu et aspiré au plus chaud du corps du brun, le puits délicats l'enserrant et devenant de plus en plus étroit sous les spasmes de jouissance de ce dernier.

Naruto fit quelques allés et retours difficiles et finit par jouir, serrant contre lui un Itachi pantelant mais heureux, qui flottait déjà dans les nimbes douces et ouatées de l'après coït. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Leurs respirations courtes se mélangeant sur leurs lèvres gonflées, les yeux dans les yeux et leurs joues rougies. Ils se contemplaient amoureusement, se caressant mutuellement le visage et les cheveux.

Itachi ne put se retenir de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de son amant, ne pouvant résister à son aura chaleureuse et magnétique. Naruto accueillit la tête brune sur son torse et en lissa sagement les cheveux emmêlés, les écartant du visage aux pommettes encore échauffées, se retrouvant cette fois avec le corps pale allongé sur lui. Itachi écouta le rythme du cœur prisonnier de sa cage thoracique ralentir peu à peu.

Le prénom "Naruto" était devenu son mantra, un mantra synonyme de bonheur et de félicité. La vie pouvait être si simple parfois. Il ne savait pas si il devait remercier les dieux, le destin ou le hasard de les avoir réunis, mais il était heureux, inconditionnellement heureux. Cette sensation de nager dans un bonheur parfait le rendait presque ivre, comme saoul de tant de félicité, lui qui avait vécu des heures si sombres dans sa vie.

- Que dirais tu d'un bon bain ? suggéra Naruto d'une voix douce et aimante.

- Pas tout de suite. murmura Itachi tout en retraçant du bout des doigts les arabesques sombres du tatouage de Naruto autour de son nombril.

Naruto sourit et enveloppa les épaules d'Itachi dans son bras, glissant l'autre autour de la taille anguleuse. Itachi ne lui avait presque rien dit sur lui et Naruto ne savait pas grand chose en dehors de son prénom et de son numéro de téléphone. Mais en fin de compte, ça lui suffisait amplement.

Il songea qu'il ferait couler un bain avec plein de mousse et qu'il allumerait surement une ou deux bougies, celles à la cannelle que le brun lui avait offert il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Les ramen étaient très certainement froids maintenant mais les réchauffer ne leur ferait pas de mal. La vie était simple, il suffisait de trouver le bon équilibre, et Itachi était un ange tombé du ciel dans son existence.

Naruto était vraiment fou amoureux de lui. Il sortait de nombre de relations difficiles et douloureuses. Comme il le disait souvent, il attirait les mauvais garçons qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Il y avait à peine trois mois, il avait fini à l'hôpital avec des os cassés et bien amoché, obligé de porter plainte contre son ex pour obtenir une ordonnance d'éloignement par le tribunal. Il était bien décidé à rester célibataire quand Itachi avait passé le pas de la porte de son magasin.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait en témoigner, le coup de foudre et les gens biens, ça existait. Il en était le premier surpris, mais il comptait bien continuer à filer ce parfait amour et de préférence faire en sorte pour qu'il dure toujours.

FIN

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, il y a aussi un peu de NaruIta dans mes publications. Un petit intermède tout court et tout mignon, sans aucune prétention, mais qui a eut le mérite d'arriver jusqu'à la publication, ô joie intense...

Au plaisir de lire vos réactions face à ce modeste tribut au temple des Naruto seme et des Uchiwa uke,

Yzan.


End file.
